ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:5 - Morning - Penny
Lindsay was laying on her bed, a book about plants that was hand written in her hands.(edited) Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 Penny comes to Lindsay's room but she stands in front of the door for a moment. After taking a deep breath, she finally knocks. "Lindsay?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay looks over her book. “Penny? Come on in. I hope you brought Piper. I like that little noodle.” Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Sorry, I haven't." Penny says as she steps inside. She's quiet and doesn't dare look at Lindsay Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay frowns, sitting up and putting the book beside her, open. “What’s wrong? A black cat cross your path?” Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "We should talk." Penny says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay pats the spot beside her, looking serious. “Ok, let’s talk.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "I wanted to apologise." Penny days, after a moment of hesitation, she sits down but keeps a few inches between them Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay smiles a little. "For what?" She obviously knows what Penny means. Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Running away." Penny says, "It ain't your fault... I just panicked about what I was doing..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay chuckled a little. “Penny, while I would have loved to have some alone time with you, it would have been ruined if I found out you didn’t want it. Im glad you stopped. It would’ve ruined the whole thing otherwise.” She gives her a playful wink. Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 Penny nods, still she feels the need to explain. "I've just broken up with my girl back home about two months ago and I ain't been dealing." Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay nods. “Yeah, it sucks, doesn’t it. What happened?” She closes the book she had been reading, hiding its pictures of plants and the handwritten notes. Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Just different needs, we're still close, but I've done some stupid unthinking decisions. Fucked a guy I don't know all that well in a locker room two days after." Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay thinks back on something and frowns a bit. “Just part of moving on, I think. It’s nice to have something to focus on. To distract you. But I say she’s missing out.” Lindsay gives Penny an honest smile for once. Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 Penny nods. "Sorry about the shirt too." Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay giggles. “Oh, that was fun, though~! I didn’t even like that shirt.” Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Perks of having enhanced strength," Penny chuckles. Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 “It’s very attractive,” Lindsay says, moving back to lean against the wall. “But don’t worry. I won’t try anything.” She pauses. “Unless you ask for it, of course~” Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 Penny smiles. "Well, I don't mean to dissapoinr, but I think I ought to take things slowly from here on" Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay playfully sighed. “Drat. Well, that’s ok. I should probably be trying this whole ‘hero’ thing out seriously since I’m stuck here.” Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Stuck?" Penny arches an eyebrow Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay nods, actually sighing this time. "Yeah, it was this or juvie." She pauses. "I'm not a villain or anything, though." Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "I ain't judging, I may have shot the knees of a few gangbangers." She says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay lights up. "Oh, do tell! I always love a good vengeance story!" She seems pretty excited about the potential story. Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "That girl I was telling you about? She caught a stray bullet during a robbery." Penny says, she's fine, shoulder caught it, needed surgery but she gonna recover." Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay nods. "That's good. At least she survived. I'm gonna take a guess and say the gangbangers you shot up were the robbers? Please tell me that I'm right." Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "I figure I got enough of the gang I got the right ones in" Penny says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay laughs a little. "Serves them right!" Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Shame the cops ain't got the same view." Penny says. "Turns out when a bunch of gangers get shot with super guns they'll blame the one gal known for building guns" Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay shrugs. "It just isn't fair. I mean, you would think they would thank you. They never do. Did a cape have to drag you in?" Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Got offered a plea bargain, took it and Partsan got assigned to me" Penny says, "she's a hard read."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 “Not sure I know that one,” Lindsay says. “Still. Glad you came here.” Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "So am I, cause I reckon I've met some mighty fine folks" Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay gives her a sideways glance, smiling. “Oh, do tell~ Do I happen to fit into that group?” Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "I reckon you do." Penny smiles. Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay giggles. “Glad I fit into one group at least. My covens too far to count.” Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Your coven?" Penny asks, looking quite perplexed Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay just nods. “Yeah. I’m a witch, you know.” She makes ‘mystical hands’ “You’re not afraid, are you?” Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Darling, I believe in higher powers." Penny says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay shrugs. “I had a feeling you did. But, oh well.” She fingers her book. “As long as you don’t try to convert me or anything.” Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "The Lord is mighty, but I reckon my magnum custom cartridge are good defenses against the dark arts" Penny jokes Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay raises her hand and the room grows darker. "Can't hit what you can't see, though," she teases. Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Is this a challenge?" Penny asks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay lets the darkness fade - or rather, the light return - and frowns. "No, because the stupid school made me leave all my potions. Maybe when I get some more I'll take you on, though." Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Potions?" Penny echoes Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 Lindsay nods again, smiling. “I can knock people out or make the writhe in agony. I make them out of plants and animal toxins. It’s more chemistry than anything though.” Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "For a moment, I though you ment like flying potions or healing ones" Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/17/2018 “I wish,” lindsay said, “that would be very useful.” She seems to be pondering dark thoughts.(edited) July 19, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe07/19/2018 "Well, maybe I could lend you a hand someday, I happen to be handy myself when it comes to chemicals." Penny says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/19/2018 Lindsay lights up. “Really?” Kali the Heterophobe07/19/2018 "This gal," Penny says putting a hand on her chest "Is a hypertech." Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/19/2018 “Now I’m really falling for you,” Lindsay says. “I could use some help, though. My master only taught me a bit before that capes jerk got me and made me come here.” Kali the Heterophobe07/19/2018 "I've made some special payloads for the ladies," Penny says, "wouldn't be hard to get you some. Although if I may ask, what kind of master are we speaking about?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/19/2018 Lindsay seems to freeze for a moment before resuming her smile. “Oh, just a teacher who taught me everything I know. I generally go for blinding people with my power and so he showed me how to use that to sneak up and knock them out with different potions.” She pauses. “Don’t worry, I won’t knock you out~” July 20, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe07/20/2018 "I hope not," Penny says, "I ain't fun passed out." Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/20/2018 Lindsay is glad she managed to divert the conversation. “Well, I think I like the conscious version anyway.” Kali the Heterophobe07/20/2018 "Sadly, it's getting a wee late." Penny says. "I should go, although I reckon I wouldn't object if you were to ever pay me and Piper a visit in our room."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/20/2018 “Oh I’ll definitely be coming by to see Piper. I guess I can say hey to you while I’m in.” She gives Penny a playful wink. Kali the Heterophobe07/20/2018 "Well, Miss Grace, I ain't even gonna argue about them priorities, Piper is a mighty fine gal." Penny says with a smirk. Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/20/2018 Lindsay smiles. “They are just misunderstood is all.” She waves. “Well, I guess I’ll talk to you later. Thanks for the show, by the way.” She moves to better see the doorway. Kali the Heterophobe07/20/2018 "The show?" Penny asks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/20/2018 “You walking away of course.” She smiles ever so innocently. Kali the Heterophobe07/20/2018 "Goodbye Lindsay." Penny says, getting up and walking away. Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/20/2018 Lindsay waves. Category:Roleplay Category:Lindsay Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay